


Love me 'till the day that I die

by ankheclipse



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Eventual h/c, Gift Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night for Jeff the Killer. Random house, random kid, random...feelings? </p><p>What happens to our lovely killer when he comes face to face with a real live fanboy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stitches

Jeff looked at the window and smiled. It wasn’t much of a change from his regular face, the slits on his mouth made sure of that; but it felt different, and to someone with “the killer” as a last name, feeling different was all that mattered.   
The window was already open a little, and the only effort he had to put out was slitting the screen with his knife. The tiny pops of the screen threads giving way sent electric shivers up his spine and soon the hole was big enough to slip his thin body through. 

His feet hit the ground with a soft thud. He really needed to work on his ninja skills..  
A quick glance at the shadowy figure in the bed was all it took for him to release a deep breath. They were still sleeping, hehe.   
Jeff tiptoed over to the bed, brandishing his knife quietly and pushing the blankets away from the sleeping kid’s face. A dog started barking outside and Jeff’s head snapped up at the sudden (and rude) intrusion of sound. He rolled his eyes and smirked, holding his knife out again. It was a little surprising that the dog hadn’t woken this kid up, but then again, he lived here, and was probably used to the sound. His eyes made a quick sweep of the room, nothing worse that surprise attack dogs or attack humans. There didn’t seem to be any other form of life in the room, but his eyes caught a picture hanging on the wall that intrigued him. He took a step toward it, momentarily putting off the murder to satisfy his curiosity. “What the….” his eyes moved methodically across the walls, moving across each lovingly hung picture. Most of them were just printouts from the internet, but every so often he would come across some original work. He glanced over at the bed again, who was this kid? Some kind of fan? Maybe a rival killer? The last thought made him sneer and he immediately banished the thought from his mind. It was much more fun to think that he had a little fanboy. 

-

Harry had heard something creaking open his window and froze. He hadn’t been sleeping, but anyone looking at him would have sworn on their middle finger that he was. He was good at faking sleep, just like he was good at faking a smile, or a laugh. He kept his breathing under perfect control even when he knew the person had gotten in his room. Just take whatever you want, and leave. Just take whatever you want, and leave. He begged silently.  
His skin crawled as the blanket was pushed from his face and he felt the stranger jump when the neighbor’s pup started yapping.   
The intruder took a step backward and Harry heard him mutter under his breath, “What the....”  
The footsteps moved toward his wall and he let an eye open, just a tiny slit, just for curiosity. A tiny peek was all it took for him to suck in a quick gasp, and his hands to clutch the sheets to his mouth. The white hoodie, the long knife...it was either a freakily good cosplayer, or…..or….he couldn’t even think it.   
The standing guy’s feet shuffled a little and he peered at another picture, “oh…” his voice was still quiet, but got high when he realized what he was looking at, “Hoooooly crap.” he sighed, obviously not caring if he woke Harry up, “Yaoi fans. Gotta love em.” he snickered and turned toward Harry, tipping his head to the side when he realized the kid was awake. 

Harry’s eyes felt like they were going to explode they were opened so wide, and he shrank back into his bed, hoping it would all just be a dream.   
Jeff licked his lip a little, his pink tongue a sharp contrast to the blanched skin of his face, he chewed on the tip of his tongue, walking slowly over to the bed.   
“And who are you?”

Harry let out a hurried breath, trying to answer, but not wanting to move, “It’s….H-Harry.”

“Harry, eh?” Jeff stood beside the bed, rocking his hips back and forth slightly, looking down at Harry’s trembling body. “Why so shivery?”

“I-I...I’m sorry, I mean...I don’t know.”

Jeff raised an eyebrow, or, the ridge where his eyebrow would have been if his skin weren’t so messed up. “Stop apologizing.”

Harry closed his mouth, pulling the blankets up a little further, wishing he could just disappear. The blanket snagged on one of his stitches and he winced at the strange feeling. It didn’t hurt anymore, but he hated the feeling of something snagging, especially on his face…

“So what’s with all the pictures of me?” Jeff was getting more curious about the guy in front of him, and the knife was starting to feel heavy and unnecessary in his hand. 

Harry swallowed hard, why did he have to be such a fanboy? He glanced around his room, the protective space suddenly feeling like a betrayal, “I just….like them.”

Jeff chuckled and set his knife on the nightstand, tucking his hands in his hoodie pocket and looking Harry up and down. “Not much about me to like, boy.” he looked closely at him for a reaction. He could tell that he was scared, but he didn’t seem worried, and it intrigued Jeff. “Go on, what is this really about? You wanna be a killer? You think killing is fun and sexy?”

Harry didn’t know what to say. All the scenarios he had ever thought of were gone. His mind felt blank and his mouth wasn’t cooperating, “I…” he managed to get one word out before he glanced down, suddenly realizing he didn’t know how he felt.   
Jeff watched him think, watched the words flit through his mind and then out again, watched him bite his lip and try to breathe normally. He was about ready to grab his knife and put the guy out of his misery when Harry looked up, eyes brimming with tears.   
The thought of killing him instantly evaporated and Jeff took a step back as though he had been physically punched in the gut. He looked shocked and startled, and he didn’t know how to take the look Harry had given him. He had never seen a gaze that so clearly said ‘I love you’, and it scared him. 

“You don’t want to love me, Harry.” he said truthfully, “I’m not worth it.” he glanced around the small bedroom. It was cozy, and smelled nice. And what did he have to offer? What did Jeff the fucking Killer have to offer anyone? Nothing...Just a string of bad luck and a life of death.  
Harry was still staring at him, tears threatening to spill over onto his pillow. He didn’t dare move, for fear it was all just a dream, that Jeff would disappear if he blinked, or the tears would spill out.  
Any words that came to mind, stuck in his throat, and all that came out were tiny squeaks. The noise grated against Harry’s ears, but Jeff chuckled, “Cat got your tongue?”

Harry took a deep breath, “I want you.” the embarrassing words tumbled out before he could stop them, and he hated that of ALL the things he could have said, that turned out to be the phrase that jumped out.   
Jeff stopped smiling, and shifted his weight to his other foot. “Wait...like...want me want me?”

Harry had clapped a hand over his mouth, tears draining from his eyes over his fingers. He had made such an idiot out of himself. And in front of who? Oh ya...the only person he cared to impress. He had been given one chance and he had blown it. A pent up sob wracked his body and he choked a breath in through his running nose. 

Jeff tilted his head to the side, amusement playing in his eyes. “Why are you embarrassed?”

Harry ignored him, curling up into the smallest ball he could manage. He couldn’t bear to be laughed at. Not by him……

Jeff took a step forward and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Hey man, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, I think it’s awesome that you said that.” The reassurance felt so foreign coming out of his mouth. He hadn’t been kind to anyone in a long...long time, and if felt...kinda good actually. 

Jeff’s words sounded so sincere that Harry glanced up, hopeful that he hadn’t destroyed anything. Jeff looked at his tearstained face, and a pair of wide eyes stared back at him. The pupils were dilated to the point it was hard to tell if his eyes were green, and it made Jeff’s knees weak. His heart suddenly raced and he pulled the covers back, ready to crawl in bed beside the lusty guy that was practically looking through his soul. 

He was a little nervous, after all, it’s not like he had so many opportunities to have sex. People were either terrified of him, or he killed them; usually some blend of the two reasons.   
Harry scooted back, trying to make enough room, hardly able to comprehend that this was actually happening. He felt like he was in a daze; his heart pounded in his throat and he could tell his back was sweating. Jeff moved like a snake, doing everything smoothly, none of his nervousness betrayed on his face. Jeff had no idea why this guy wanted him, but he wasn’t about to ask, and he lay on his side, head on the pillow next to Harry’s. Their faces were only a couple inches apart, a distance that Jeff quickly closed with a kiss.   
Harry’s mouth was warm against his, and Jeff could feel hot breath on his face. He smiled a little, putting his hand on the back of Harry’s head, dragging his nails across his scalp as he kissed him.Tingles shot through Harry’s spine and he arched his neck with a little gasp, his eyes closing with pleasure. Jeff continued playing with his hair while his kiss wandered down to Harry’s jaw line. Harry held his breath, trying to keep back the moan that threatened to surface, but not being able to help himself once he felt Jeff’s teeth on his jawbone.   
Jeff had tried to kiss him slowly, afraid to scare him off, but he knew it wasn’t going to last. His jeans were growing increasingly uncomfortable and he moved his body closer to Harry’s, pressing against him tentatively.   
Harry responded quickly to the touch, his body like a magnet to Jeff’s. Their ribcages knocked together and Harry laughed at the sudden pain, “Oh, ouch.” He said, “Sorry.”  
The killer smiled at the eager move and flicked his tongue across Harry’s earring, “Don’t ever apologize to me.” he whispered, sliding a hand down the front of Harry’s pajama pants. Harry sucked in a quick breath and his nerves felt like they were on fire as Jeff’s hand brushed across his dick, teasing him.   
“Oh!” Harry clapped a hand over his own mouth again, squeezing his eyes shut as Jeff pulled his pajama pants off with a quick yank and chuckled.   
“You better keep it down...we don’t want any other guests.” he smirked, pushing Harry’s shoulder until he was laying on his back. Jeff quickly straddled him and yanked at Harry’s shirt. “You’re gonna have to take your hand off your mouth, silly.”  
Harry didn’t trust his voice, but he obeyed without question, letting Jeff pull the shirt off. “Oh my god.” Jeff whispered, tracing his fingers along his ribs, “Your skin is so soft…” Jeff didn’t bother looking to see how the comment was received, he meant it, and wasn’t going to take it back. He could feel Harry’s heart going a mile a minute and sank down, sliding across Harry’s groin. A deep moan came from Harry’s throat and he rocked his hips up, anxious for more. Jeff quickly unbuttoned his own pants and kicked them off the end of the bed, clambering back over  
Harry as soon as he was naked. His hair hung down around his face, tickling Harry’s stomach as he peppered his stomach with tiny kisses. 

\--  
(later that night)

Jeff lay next to Harry, staring at him in the darkness as he had been for the past hour. He had only known him a little while, but he felt...something for him. He cringed at the word that passed through his mind; he couldn’t love someone that he had just met, could he? Was that even possible?  
His mind whirred with thoughts as he watched Harry’s chest rise and fall. Part of him wished he had just killed the kid when he had meant to. But an overwhelming part of him just wanted to cradle him. Wanted to pull him close and keep him safe. Harry’s hand was sandwiched between the pillow and his face while he slept, and Jeff trailed a finger across the back of his smooth wrist. He tucked a finger onto his veins, wanting to feel his pulse. He frowned when he felt something unfamiliar, massaging the skin to figure out what he was feeling. His heart sank a little when he realized that he was feeling scars. He winced at the idea and his heart felt heavy, thinking of the kid with a razorblade, crying and sliding it across his skin until he felt the release he craved.   
Jeff gritted his teeth, pulling Harry’s hand toward him and kissing his wrist. He had never kissed something so tenderly in his life and he wished he could just absorb the pain into himself. It was the first time since his brother that he had felt any connection with a living person. And not just any person, he thought, still kissing Harry’s wrist, but someone that understood him. Someone that cared. He chuckled quietly, the maniacal laugh building inside him.   
The laugh woke Harry from his slumber and he opened his eyes slowly. It wasn’t like a normal laugh...it was a low, cracking chuckle and it made every hair on his body stand on end. His wrist was wet, and realized Jeff was holding his arm and he could feel the quick breath from his laughs on his wet flesh. “J-jeff?” he said quietly, wondering if his time was finally up. If it was time for him to die.  
Jeff’s head raised slowly, a crazy look in his eyes, “Yes, darling?”  
Harry swallowed nervously, “Are...you…” asking if he was okay seemed so cliche, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say.   
Jeff put a finger on Harry’s mouth, shushing him. “I’ve never been better, baby boy. Don’t you see??”

Harry shook his head slowly, he knew he should be freaked out by Jeff, but he just...wasn’t. 

Jeff continued laughing quietly, tracing Harry’s lips with a bloodstained nail. He brushed up the side of the long scar on Harry’s cheek. “When do your stitches come out?” he said quietly, fixating on each stitch. 

“T-today…” Harry trembled at the touch. 

Jeff moved closer to him, touching the tip of his tongue to a stitch and reaching behind Harry for his knife. His fingers wrapped around the handle and he sat up a little, putting the tip on a stitch. “Are you ready for Dr. Jeff to remove your stitches, little boy?” he smirked  
Harry’s breath caught in his throat and his shoulders trembled. He was suddenly freezing, and sweating at the same time. “Yes….Doctor.” he said quietly, eyes widening as the cold metal tickled across his cheek, snagging on another stitch. Jeff smiled and expertly nipped the stitch, pulling it out with his teeth.   
The dragging feeling of the thread felt horrible and Harry whimpered, clinging to his sheets and slamming his eyes shut.   
Jeff spat the stitch to the ground and licked the tiny wound. It was one less stitch grating against Harry’s teeth and tongue and he opened his eyes, pleading eyes catching Jeff’s gaze. “Please…”  
Jeff’s knife cleared another stitch and he tugged it out, a little quicker than last time, spitting it perfectly atop the other discarded thread.   
Harry hated the pain and tried to hold still as Jeff took all the stitches out. He doubted the doctor would have done as good a job and Jeff ran a finger across the newly forming scar. “Beautiful.” he murmured, his lips bright red with Harry’s blood.   
Harry was so glad it was over. His heart was racing and his mouth felt dry, but he was so glad the stitches were out. “Thank you….” he tucked his head down, chin resting on his chest, voice barely above a breath. Tears streamed out of his eyes and he felt Jeff move toward him. He winced, half expecting Jeff to plunge the knife into his back, and half wanting him to. But instead he felt a warm arm slip under him and another over his back, drawing his whole body into an embrace. The knife clanged to the floor as Jeff pulled him as close as he could and kissed his forehead, “Go to sleep…” the words caught in Jeff’s throat as they took on a whole new meaning, and no one but Harry heard the rest of the sentence, “I love you.”


	2. This is how you 'pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues!!!

Jeff ran down the street, the early morning sun warming his tear-stained face. His lungs ached against the exertion and cold air he was forcing them to gulp, but his legs felt like they were on autopilot. He ran faster and faster, his black hair being blown out of his face as he tried to exhaust his emotions with physical exercise. He ran away from the random house, in the random neighborhood. The house where he was supposed to just find another victim. Another nameless, stupid brat that could taste the metallic kiss of his knife. It was just supposed to be like any other night. A night to put some of his pain away, and get a good laugh off some idiot’s horrified screams for mercy.

But it hadn’t been that at all…

 

No matter how far he, or any other creepypasta ran, Slenderman’s mansion was always just a slightly fatiguing run away from their location. All they had to do was put their mind to it, and they could get home.

 

Jeff fell against the huge wooden door, clutching the brass ring handle for dear life as he gasped for breath. The run should have been exhilarating, but it only wore him out, and he had to use his shoulder to press the door open enough to slip in.

 

-

 

BEN’s face was glued to a game screen, as usual...Controller in his hand and cord stretched out like a thin, black snake to connect to some console. The violent graphics flashed across his face and reflected in his eyes as he frantically clicked buttons, driving his pixilated sword into the boss’s armor and snickering when the game congratulated him on his success.

 

Jeff walked behind the couch, hoping BEN couldn’t see his face, and not caring if he heard his labored breathing. How could he hear anything over that ridiculous game anyway?

Just as he hoped, BEN didn’t even acknowledge his presence, and just clicked forward to the next level while Jeff slunk behind him and ran off down the hall.

 

BEN didn’t glance up, but he heard him running, and a question of his friend’s evening went through his mind. What had he been out until the break of dawn for?? Jeff wasn’t that guy. He wasn’t the one who stayed out late, or dilly-dallied. He always left when it got dark, and was back waaay before the sun. And he always had some snappy comment about whatever BEN was playing. Once all the minions were dead and BEN’s character snatched up the precious relic, he glanced away from the game...slightly worried about his friend.

 

\--

 

Jeff wanted to throw himself onto his bed like a disney princess, letting his hair surround him while he sobbed uncontrollably into his pillows. But he instead opted to stand in front of his bedroom mirror. A blank look on his face and dead sorrow in his eyes. The smile he had carved for himself no longer cheered him up. An image of Harry’s face, and his own little smirking wound made Jeff look away from the mirror, tears stinging his eyes.

He wanted to go back to the house and scoop the kid up. To run until he had left that shitty neighborhood behind for good and just come back to the Mansion.

But it couldn’t happen. The other ‘pastas would tear him apart because he wasn’t ‘an official Creepypasta, and hadn’t killed anyone. He didn’t have a story, or a reputation. And Slendy had already made his position on ‘pets’ abundantly clear.

The memory of BEN’s friend being torn apart in front of the collected members of the mansion made Jeff cringe. He could almost feel the hot blood splatter on his face as Slendy’s tentacles tore the poor kid’s limbs off, and dropped them at BEN’s feet while he sobbed.

 

-

 

Harry woke up smiling for the first time since he could remember. His window was still open a little and he could feel the cool air tickling his face. He pulled the blanket a little higher onto his bare shoulder and rolled back in the small bed, eyes suddenly full of confusion. “Jeff?” he twisted his head around, wondering where the other man had gotten to and why he was alone again. He tried to swallow past the sickening feeling growing in his stomach as he sat up slowly.

There was no trace of the man who had visited him last night, besides the flapping piece of screen in his window. “Jeff?..” He tried calling out a little louder, but the pit in his stomach was growing and his throat was clenching down as he realized he was truly alone.

 

What had he thought? That he was special? He shook his head, drawing his knees to his chest as hot tears poured from his eyes. His scarred wrists pressed against his legs, the fresher wounds sending little waves of pain though his arms as he held himself tighter and tighter. His tears stung the slice on his cheek, but he didn’t care.

Last night, when Jeff had entered his room, he thought it was the end. Thought he would finally die. At the time he had wanted nothing more than to become another victim, but then the tables had turned. The time they had spent together had felt like more than just sex. It had felt sensual and personal in ways that he hadn’t thought possible. And he had fallen asleep in Jeff’s arms, slumbering peacefully with only the faintest twinge of a nightmare rousing him. Even then, Jeff had wrapped his arms around him, sleepily pulling him into a deeper embrace to dispel the wicked dream.

 

Harry sobbed into his pajamas, the tears soaking into the soft fabric as he wept until his throat was hoarse. No one could hear him crying, not that anyone in his house would have cared anyway...in fact he was lucky his dad wasn’t in his room right now, beating the shit out of him.

But even after Harry’s body calmed, and his hands relaxed their death grip on his legs, the tears refused to stop. He felt empty, and used...like a scarecrow in a field full of weeds.

 

An hour went by, and he still hadn’t moved. Not that there was anywhere to go…

His stomach gnawed at itself, but he knew his dad was in the living room, watching TV, and he didn’t want to go past him just to get some cereal that would barely fill him up anyway. He closed his eyes with a sigh, not really meaning to fall asleep, and certainly not meaning to fall asleep all day.

When he woke up, the sun was setting, and he watched the neighbors house windows reflect the deep oranges of the sunset, slowly fading into boring greys. He looked out the window, still not moving from his bed, until he could see the first stars in the sky. And with a deep breath and a considerable amount of effort, he managed to sit up. Despite having slept all day, he still felt exhausted, and he was fucking starving. A loud crash startled him, even though it was so common a noise that he should have been used to it by now. His dad always started throwing the beer bottles once he had finished several; apparently drinking too much also gave him a basketball player complex, even though he always missed, and they always broke against the tile floor with a sickening crash.

 

Tears formed in Harry’s eyes again and he sat on the edge of his bed, clutching the sheets until his knuckles ached. He gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than to jump down the stairs, tear the bottle from his dad’s shaking hands and smash it over his fucking head. The visual played over and over behind his eyelids until he wrenched his nightstand drawer open. He whimpered a little as his fingers wrapped around the handle of a tiny knife he had stolen from the kitchen. There was some dried blood on the handle that he hadn’t scrubbed off, and it flaked against his hand.

Another crash from downstairs. Harry slams his eyes shut and presses the knife to his wrist. It doesn’t cut in right away, and he opens his eyes just in time to see a slender line of red. The instant his skin breaks, his heart slows, and he takes a slow breath in. The pain slides across his skin and sends a shiver down his spine as he watches the blood bead to the surface. It’s almost tempting to slide his finger across the laceration, but he tips his wrist a little, watching the beautiful crimson swell into a perfect droplet. It lingers on his wrist until it grows heavy enough to break from the wound and fall gracefully toward his sheet. It soaked in, leaving the perfect splash mark. The beautiful image brings the slightest of smiles to his lips and he watches a few more drops meet a similar fate.

 

The cut wasn’t deep, so it started clotting right away, and he sighed, reaching for his phone. He smiled, opening up his hangouts to see who was online.

 

me: Hey, wanna RP?

??: Sure, whatta wanna play?

me: Let’s pick up where we left off last night…

??: kk, lemme finish the dishes and I’ll be on.

 

Harry smiled and used the few minutes to cozy into his bed. He held the phone in front of his face, tucked slightly under the covers because it was cold in his room.

He smiled, thinking of the world he had created where he and JTK lived at Slender mansion together.

 

??: Hey, back. So, I’ll be Jeff.

me: Okay, you start..

 

He snuggled down into his bed, smiling at the idea he was anxious to play….

 

\--

 

Jeff: /wakes up a few hours later, rubs face with hand/

 

Harry: Jeffy...

 

Jeff: /smiles/ Hi.

 

Harry: -smiles- I'm so happy...

 

Jeff: So am I. /shifts weight around, dead arm starting to tingle/

 

Harry: I want to know something...

 

Jeff: What's that? :>

 

Harry: Can I go back...

 

Jeff: /heart falls, not anywhere on his radar for what you would have asked/ Umm.

/tears prick eyes/ I mean, ya. If you want...

 

Harry:-cuddles him humming softly- Good. Tonight.

 

Jeff:: /confused, puts arms around you/ But why?

 

Harry: -had fallen back asleep-

 

Jeff: /why?..Why?...crying silently/

 

-le time skip-

 

Harry: -stretches- ready to go?

 

Jeff: /broken hearted, nods as cheerfully as he can/ Hey, Harry?

 

Harry: Hmm?

 

Jeff: /What did I do that makes you want to leave?/ Why do you wanna go back home? /weak smile slowly breaking/ I thought...I thought you liked it here...

 

 

-pauses putting a finger over his lips- shh.

 

Jeff: /swallows, deep breath/ I'll take you back...

 

-smiling- great! Let's go!

 

Jeff: /Dammit Shade, How can I protect him now?/

Jeff: /walks out of mansion with you/

 

Shade: -not around-

-holds onto his arm smiling bright-

 

Jeff: So back home, eh? /trying to make some fun conversation so he doesn't cry/

 

-not really listening-

 

Jeff: /looks into woods, trudging along, overthinking everything he did/

 

-humming cheerfully-

 

Jeff: /at least he's happy.../

Jeff: /Am I ever gonna see him again?/

 

We there yet? -twitching with anxiety-

 

Jeff: /it hurts to talk...decides to keep quiet and just do what he said he would and take you back/

Jeff: /nods, rounds corner/

 

Finally!

C'mon!

 

Jeff: /stops in front of door/ Huh?

 

I have a surprise for you

 

Jeff: /confused, decides just to follow/

Jeff: /some of his sorrow being replaced with intrigue/

 

Harry: -smiling nervously- you wanted to kill ‘im for hurting me....nows your chance....

 

Jeff: /quietly/ Wait...you...don't want to come back here to live?

 

Harry: -seems extremely shocked- and get beat just about everyday?! No thanks!

 

Jeff: /yanks you into a hug, holding you so tight/

Jeff: You scared the shit outta me. /somehow squeezes you harder/

 

Harry: -caughs- Jeffy....your crushing me....

 

Jeff: /releases/ Sorry.../sniffs back a tear/ Jesus, /brandishes knife/ Don't freak me out like that again.

 

Harry: Why would you ever think I wanted to come back here?

I hate it here....

 

Jeff: /shrugs/ I dunno...I just.../sighs/ I thought you realized how fucked up I am.

 

Harry: -tears build up in eyes-

 

Jeff: /shakes head to get rid of sadness/ Okay. /sniff/ Who's goin' down for hurting my baby boy?

 

He should be in the living room. I'm going up to my old room.

 

Jeff: Hey...grab some clothes or whatever you want, okay? Your books or somethin'.

 

Harry: Right. -runs up stairs-

 

Jeff: /walks into living room/

 

Harry: -screams from upstairs- GET AWAY FROM ME! JEFF!

 

Jeff: /runs upstairs like a bat outta hell/

 

Harry: -cowering in corner a male with similar features towering over him a bruise forming on his cheek-

 

Jeff: What the fuck? /sneering, flips knife in air/ HEY!

 

Harry: -sobbing-

 

Jeff: /gritting teeth, voice animalistic/ Bitch, I'm talking to you. /slams hand onto man's shoulder, wrenching him around/

 

Mitch: who the fuck are you?!

 

Jeff: /smiles and pushes him away from you, way out of arm's reach/

 

Jeff: /smiling still/ I'm Jeff!!!

 

Mitch: and why the fuck are you here?!

 

Harry: -still crying in corner-

 

Jeff: /stabs knife into Mitch's forearm, slicing through muscle, hurts like fuck, but no way he can bleed out/ I'm just here to get some of Harry's things.

 

Mitch: -screeches punching him-

 

Harry: -curled up rocking back and forth-

 

Jeff: /takes the punch, the pain only fueling his crazed anger, whirls on heel, angles body and kicks Mitch in the stomach/

Jeff: /licks lips and springs back into a fighting stance, taking a menacing step forward/

 

Harry: -now watching still curled up-

 

Jeff: /hissing/ Get back on your feet, you miserable piece of trash.

 

Mitch: why the fuck do you want the little fucker?!

 

Jeff: /drops to one knee, thrusting out arm and stabbing him in the kneecap. The knife makes a sickening crunch as steel hits bone, and Jeff grits his teeth at the bounceback. Determined to keep the knife in, jams the heel of his other hand against the handle, shattering the kneecap and yanking out his blade with a wicked chuckle/

 

Mitch: -screaming-

 

Harry: -laughing likes it's the most entertaining thing ever-

 

Jeff: /lunches at Mitch's falling figure, yanking him up by his shirt and throwing him out the door. Runs over to him, kicking him in the face so he falls backward right toward the stairs/ Stand up!

 

Mitch: /falls down the stairs. Hitting each one with a crunch./

 

Jeff: /runs down stairs and throws Mitch against the wall backfirst. stabs the knife through his shoulder and it embeds into the wall/ I said, Stand. UP!!!!!

 

-clapping and smiling truly enjoying this-

Mitch: -struggles to stay on his feet-

 

Jeff: /doesn't turn around, lidless eyes staring through Mitch's soul/ Kitten, get me the knife you use to cut yourself.

Jeff: /holding handle of his own knife being used to pin Mitch to the wall, twists it a little/

 

Harry: -freezes suddenly not so happy- k...-ducks under bed-

Harry: -pops back up holding little dagger like knife-

 

Jeff: /holds out hand for Knife/

 

Harry: -hands it to him. sits on bed watching them-

 

Jeff: /twists his own knife around in Mitch's shoulder. Tendons snap and recoil into his flesh, veins are severed and blood drains from the wound like a trickle of sweet syrup onto Jeff's hand/

 

Harry: -watches in a bit of a daze from all of the beautiful crimson-

 

Jeff: /holds up dagger to Mitch's face, tracing his cheekbones and gritting his teeth before dropping his arm and stabbing Mitch in the waist/

Jeff: /stabs him once. yanks the knife out and grabs Mitch's wrist, holding it where he can watch himself bleed/

 

Mitch: -yells- HELP! THERE'S SOME PSYCHO IN MY HOUSE!

 

Jeff: /punches him right in the dick, unfortunately for Mitch, it isn't enough to knock him out, but it is enough to leave him quietly gasping for air instead of shouting/ Shut the fuck up. /hissing/

 

Harry: -someone's watching from the house across the street-

 

Jeff: Harry, close the fucking shades!

 

Harry: -flinches at his tone- ok...

 

Jeff: /fast as lightning, slices a dozen shallow cuts into Mitch's arms and sinks the knife into his chest/

 

Harry: -about to shut the shades sees who it is-

 

Jeff: /crazed eyes. enjoying himself now, Stabs the knife in again/

 

Harry: -smiles a little waving- hey...

 

Jeff: /chuckles. Raises the knife and jabs it in again/

????: -giggles- you make friends with a badass cosplayer?

 

Harry: Nah...it's the real deal.

 

Jeff: /totally oblivious to anything other than the blood splattering his face as he mutilates Mitch's body/

 

????: squee! Really?! Can I talk to him?!

 

Jeff: /words all jumbled up/ GoTSoleep....GoTSoleep....To Sleep. Go To sleep.../stab stab stab/

 

Harry: Uh...he's sorta....busy...

 

Jeff: /panting, arm tired...steps back and looks over at you. face completely twisted in pleasure and crazy fucked up satisfaction/

 

 

\--

Harry set his phone on his chest, smiling. There weren’t any more sounds coming from downstairs, and he smiled a little wider, remembering what he had done in the RP. He closed his eyes slowly, imagining he was still playing. How he would feel if he walked downstairs and saw his dad’s mutilated body at the foot of the stairs. The feeling warmed him inside...made him feel powerful. With newfound energy and a growling stomach, he hopped out of his bed and opened his bedroom door, ready to step into the hall.

His face resembled what anyone’s face would have looked like if the door you just opened revealed a stranger standing a few inches from your face. Especially if that stranger was 3 feet taller than you, and had no face. Harry’s neighbors were lucky that he had just released a breath, otherwise they would have been treated to a bloodcurdling scream.

Slenderman looked down at the hyperventilating Harry, a little surprised that he was so short. He crouched down in front of him, tilting his head to the side as Harry sucked breath after breath in through the hands he had clamped over his own mouth. Slendy reached his own hands forward, wrapping his thin fingers around Harry’s wrists and pulling his hands down.

 

“Good Evening.” Slenderman’s deep voice echoed through the whole house, even though he had no mouth. “I am Slenderman.”

 

Harry’s head nodded rapidly. He knew exactly who he was. “I-I know you.”

 

Slendy’s blank face twisted into a strange smile and a chuckle rumbled in his throat, “I’m sure you do, Harry.”

 

Harry’s mouth went dry and he could feel himself starting to shake, “H-how...do you.” he gulped a breath, “Know my name?”

 

“I know a lot of things, Harry.” He said calmly. touching a tentacle to the scar on Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry’s first instinct was to wrench his head away from the smooth appendage, but...there was something comforting instead of menacing about the touch. Like a warm hand on your back when you’re crying, it felt reassuring, and Harry glanced up, tears in his eyes. “Why...are you here?” he didn’t know where he scraped up the bravery for that question, but the warm look on Slendy’s face reward him thoroughly, “Look.” He said, pointing down the stairs.

 

Harry’s legs hardly worked as he shuffled over to the edge of the staircase and peered into the darkness. Only the flickering light of the TV lit up the room and he could barely make out a shape on the floor. He squinted a little, craning his neck. He peered a little harder, but when it registered what he was seeing, his eyes widened impossibly large. “Is that…” he pointed quickly, his head snapping around to stare at Slendy, “Is that…???”

Slenderman didn’t say anything as Harry’s breathing sped up and fragmented questions spewed from his mouth, “Did….Is that?? Did I?...who?”

 

Slenderman took a step closer to him and reached a hand down to take Harry’s, “Do you understand what you’ve done?”

 

Harry’s eyes hadn’t blinked in several minutes, “I...think so. Did I...do that with my RP?”

 

Slenderman nodded. “Yes, you did. And you understand why I am here?”

 

Harry shook his head slowly, “N-no…”

 

The tall man crouched down again, his figure shrinking until he was eye to eye with Harry, “You aren’t an ordinary boy. This wasn’t the work of an abused child that got tired of his father beating him. This...was something else.”

 

Harry nodded, he knew that. “But...why are you here?”

 

“Come home with me, Harry. Come live in my mansion and let me teach you how to control your gift.”

 

Harry’s body began shaking and he felt like he was freezing to death, “I…” he knew Jeff would be there, and as much as he would have loved to live in the mansion, he didn’t know if he had the stomach to live there with...him. “Is...Jeff the Killer there?”

 

“Yes, and he’s told me all about you, Harry.”

 

Harry looked up, completely shocked, “What??”

 

“He has been making quite the case for you. I must say I was hesitant at first, but after seeing this…” he chuckled again, “well, you could say I’ve had a change of heart.”

 

Harry was completely overwhelmed. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. His emotions had been wrenched from one end of the spectrum to the other like saltwater taffy on a pull. And he was exhausted. Slendy reached his arms out to catch his quickly fainting body, and pulled him into an embrace. “Let’s get you home…” he said quietly, standing back to his full height and walking down the stairs, stepping over Harry’s dad’s mangled body and walking out the front door.

 

It wasn’t ever as far of a walk back to the Mansion for Slenderman, but he always ran anyway. His long legs carrying him impossibly quickly across the earth. He could use other methods of transport that may have been quicker, but he loved running….so he did.

 

Harry clung to Slendy’s torso, his arms wrapped around him and face pressed against his chest. He couldn’t have held on any tighter if he tried, and even with his legs linked behind his host’s back, he still felt like the sheer speed they were travelling at was going to tear him away.

His heart threatened to explode out of his chest it was beating so hard, and he couldn’t open his eyes for fear of it all being a dream and waking up by falling out of his bed.

 

\--

 

The mansion was exactly like you would imagine it...nothing more, nothing less.

Slenderman set Harry on his feet, holding his hand and leading him through the front door.

Harry’s heart lept at each new character he saw. BEN playing video games on the floor, his elbows on his crossed knees. Eyeless Jack raising a hand to wave at Slenderman. Grinny sitting in front of the fireplace, licking a paw contentedly and ignoring everyone.

 

“Everyone…” Slendy stopped in the middle of the living room, “This is the new member of our family.”

 

Everyone looked at Harry, and his cheeks flushed. He subconsciously took a step closer to Slendy, not knowing why he felt comforted by him. “H-hi…” he said shyly

“What’s his story?” BEN said, looking back at his game.

Slendy didn’t have time to answer before another voice did, “He hasn’t written it yet.”

Harry’s head snapped up at the familiar voice and he saw Jeff smiling in front of him. His heart leapt into his throat and he snatched his hand back from Slendy’s, throwing himself into Jeff’s waiting arms.

Jeff caught him with a chuckle, pulling him tight and kissing the top of his head, “Welcome home, Harry…”

 

-

(a few hours later)

 

Harry sat in the chair EJ had pulled out for him, adjusting himself nervously and gulping a breath. Jeff’s warm hand settled gently on his shoulder and Harry glanced up, eyes wide. Jeff’s mouth widened in a smile and he tossed his head toward the computer, “Go on.”

Harry’s hands shook as he placed them on the keypad, and they trembled so hard he could barely keep them on the keys. Nothing came to him...no words, no story, nothing.

Shit, he could hardly even think of an actual event that happened, let alone a stylized one. He swallowed again, determined to type something. ANYTHING.

Trembling, he felt a tear roll down his face. How could he be a creepypasta if he couldn’t even think of one sentence!??

A hand slipped into his back pocket and he squirmed away from the touch, glancing back to see Jeff pulling out his phone. “Here…” he held it out for Harry to take, “Isn’t this what you use most of the time?”

 

His hands wrapped around the familiar plastic of his phone and his thumbs settled on the smooth glass screen. He felt connected to it, and a smile took over his face as the entire story flooded back to him.

open new document

He clicked on the empty page excitedly, his thumbs quickly positioning over the letters.

He was a random boy, in a random house, in a random neighborhood…

 

Jeff read over his shoulder as he typed, giving Harry a quick squeeze on the shoulder and dropping his mouth to Harry’s ear. “Can’t wait to read it, Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: 
> 
> I published this really quick, without reading through it too much. So I will fix any mistakes in a bit!!!! If you find a mistake, or somewhere I wrote "Write more here later" lol, then just leave a comment. 
> 
> Thanks everyone!


	3. BEN

Harry lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a few weeks since he had gotten to the mansion, and since he had posted his story. It hadn’t taken long for the CP fans to get ahold of it and Harry almost hated getting on the internet to check for updates. He thought he would like the fanfics and fanart of his very own creepypasta...but...it was weird to see himself so artistically disfigured or unnaturally flexible. And the pairings! Gah, he winced at the thought.  
Nevertheless, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and flicked it unlocked. Just before the screen kicked on, a reflection flashed across it and he jumped. What was BEN doing in his room? BEN had been gone almost the entire time he had been here...off on some kill with a crazed gamer that didn't ever take breaks. He froze, and randomly clicked on something to look busy. All his senses were on high alert and he heard BEN take another step toward him.  
“Whattaya want, BEN?” he finally said, without looking away from his phone.

“Nothin’.” it was a loaded answer. Harry knew he wanted something, and the monosyllabic answer made his skin prickle.

“What do you want, BEN?”

“Wanna play with me?” his voice sounded kinda sheepish, and Harry twisted his head just enough to show he was curious.  
“Huh?”

“Wanna play with me?”

“Like what, a game?”

“Ya…” BEN kicked his toe a little across the plush carpet, looking down. “No one ever plays with me…”

“Probably ‘cause you always jump up and scream ‘you shouldn’t have done that’ when they start winning..”

BEN smiled thinly, still looking down, mushing around a few pieces of carpet with his toe. “So is that a no?”

Harry sighed, “What did you want to play?”

BEN’s face and demeanor instantly brightened, but his voice was still kinda low “Wanna RP?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

BEN shrugged, annoyed that Harry was asking so many questions. “I don’t know man. Jesus...Forget it.” he turned quickly on a stocking foot and padded out the door, tears pricking at his eyes.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, letting his hand fall onto his chest. What was wrong with BEN? He was always coming in and saying stupid gamer shit, and then leaving with a huff or an annoying laugh...sometimes both. So why had he wanted to RP with Harry? BEN wasn’t even into RP as far as Harry had ever seen...so why start now? And after having been so miserable to him the first couple of days Harry had been at the mansion...before leaving on a "kill".   
It didn’t make sense, and Harry shrugged it off, picking up his phone to see which friend was online.

\--

BEN sulked on the couch, holding his DS in his hand, hardy paying attention to the game before him. He was pissed off...Pissed that no one cared about him. Pissed that no one would even play a fucking game with him. Why did it matter that he was a game killer?? He couldn’t help it! And weren’t they all killers here? He always thought it would be different when he got back from a kill...that someone would have missed him. But they never did.   
A blood tinged tear rolled down his cheek and he smeared it away angrily.  
It was a big, fat lie, this place...It was supposed to be a safe place where like minded people could feel like they had a home and family...But it was a fucking shit storm. Every goddamned day was another mishap. Another ‘pasta got ganked...another fandom ship launched...some new kid showed up and stole away BEN’s crush…it was bullshit

\--  
Another tear, and another angry swipe at BEN’s cheek was all it took for Slenderman’s head to prick up from his reading. One of his charges was upset. And not in the usual way...The Master of the castle was more than used to his angsty charge’s bad attitudes and generally upset nature. No...this was something different. Someone in the castle had hurt one of his own. He stood up slowly, stretching his neck and laying the book on a waiting table before striding out into the hall.  
The silent feeling of hurt drifted down the hallway, emitting from a particular door...BEN’s door.

The boy had been in the Mansion for years with Slenderman. And although he had grown into a young man, his ill behaviour and bad attitude made Slenderman think of him as “the boy” still.  
Slendy listened outside his door. There was no need to be silent, or press his ear dramatically against the door. Even lacking ears in the traditional sense he could hear better than anyone he knew. The energy coming from BEN’s door was hurt, but in a different way than usual.  
He stayed outside the door for a minute, determining if he needed to intervene, but the sounds soon subsided and were replaced by the silence of a dreamless slumber. No longer needed, or interested, he returned to his study.

\--

BEN’s sleep didn’t stay dreamless for long. His sheets twisted around his writhing body; fueling his dreams of entanglement. The water wouldn’t stop rising...and he choked in his sleep against the imagined liquid. He was stuck, the reeds had wrapped around his legs and no matter how he thrashed the water continued to lick at his face. Tickling his neck and splashing against his cheeks until he wept at the suffocating helplessness. His tears only made the water rise faster, and he kicked his exhausted legs as hard as he could, screaming at the helpless feeling and thought of death.

His scream echoed through his physical room and startled him awake. Heart racing and breathing completely out of control, he continued his nightmarish motions once awake. Flailing his legs managed to kick the tangled sheets away, and provided him with some release from the nightmare’s frustration. But it also upset his delicate balance on the edge of his bed and he toppled to the ground. His face was the first to make contact and he yelped as the wooden floorboards smashed against his cheekbone. “FUCK!!!” he shouted, trying to scramble to his feet, face streaked with tears. He clutched the side of his bed, wrenching on the sheets to try and stand. Once upright, he didn’t let his bed go, and probably couldn’t have even if he wanted to. His knuckles burned from gripping the sheets so tightly, and he tried to calm himself down. Breaths that were supposed to be deep and calming, weren’t. And he sounded like a can of pressurized air that a hyperactive child had gotten ahold of.

He finally calmed enough that his ears could hear something besides the thud of his racing heart, and he tried to listen for another noise. EJ was sure to be awake by now...maybe he was listening to music or something…  
He strained to hear something. Anything to get his mind off the nightmare. A low moaning was the only thing that caught his ear and he smiled. Who the hell was watching porn without headphones in? He couldn’t help a tiny chuckle, thinking of someone with their earbuds planted in their ears, not realizing they weren’t plugged into the socket.

The moaning continued and he listened, finally glad his mind wasn’t somewhere depressing. He thought about having a little fun himself...why not? He glanced around, even though he knew no one was in the room with him, and pulled his tunic up a little, biting his lip and continuing to listen.  
The sounds were starting to speed up and he was just about ready to start forgetting all his worries when the moaning started forming into words.  
“oh...k’tn...y’ss…”  
BEN froze, his brow instantly furrowed, and listened closer. What had it said?  
“Yes Kitten…” the voice was obviously Jeff’s, and BEN’s heart fell further than it ever had. His tunic fell back into place as he raised his hand to his mouth to keep any distraught sounds in place. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing...as if it weren’t bad enough that Jeff ignored his advances...he had to fuck his boytoy loud enough for BEN to hear…  
He stood in the middle of his room, head hanging between slumped shoulders, listening to the obscene noises drifting down the hall. Tears ran down his cheeks and hit the floor in tiny splashes.  
It didn’t take long for determined anger to replace his sadness and he stood straight again.

Jeff would be his. One way, or another.


	4. BEN's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEN works on a plan to get Jeff. And things go....awry, in the best way. In the sexy way.

BEN lay on his back, his head nestled on his pillow, eyes open. He stared at the ceiling, a blank look on his face. There was nothing he could do right now. He had to wait. Wait for the mansion to calm down. For people to go to bed. Had to wait for the perfect moment.  
The sounds of the mansion died down steadily as each ‘pasta returned to their rooms. He rolled out of his bed, feet hitting the floor gently. He could go get some water and scope out how many people were still awake. 

-  
Harry was on his phone, laying on the couch. He had decided to leave after Jeff had fallen asleep, rather than worry about waking him up. BEN smiled and walked right by the couch, “Have a good night, Harry.” 

Harry didn’t even afford him a glance as his fingers flew across the digital keyboard, “Ya...night.”

BEN’s smile widened as he walked down the hall again, continuing past his own room. Jeff’s door was slightly ajar. Harry obviously hadn’t even bothered to close it. He nudged it with his soft boot, walking in silently. Jeff was on his back, mouth agape, arm hanging off the bed. His lidless eyes stared blankly into the space ahead of him, moving around only as his dream afforded it.  
BEN stood next to the bed, his heart beating quickly, watching the object of his desire sleep and dream. Part of him wanted to just jump Jeff right there. He was sleeping, so it would have been easy…  
HIs size wouldn’t even have mattered. BEN wasn’t some puny kid with a crush anymore. He was a man, and last time he checked, he had a few inches on Jeff. A few inches…  
He chuckled at his own dirty mind and licked his lips, ready to lower himself onto Jeff. A small groan from Jeff shocked BEN backward and his eyes widened. His heart was already beating a mile a minute, he didn’t need to add surprise movement to his already elevated levels of adrenaline. 

BEN looked down at him as his lust turned to a woeful realization. He knew if he was Harry...and he walked in on someone banging his boyfriend...he would be hurt and pissed. And he really didn’t want to hurt Harry, he liked him. But...he had loved Jeff so long, and it wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair…

BEN took a deep breath, turning slowly to walk out. His feet hit the ground softly as he walked toward the exit. “BEN? What’re you doin’ in here?” Jeff’s sleepy voice was followed by the sound of him sitting up slightly.   
“UH….” BEN’s face turned red instantly and he didn’t turn around. “I Was just...uh.”

He heard Jeff’s lips part in a smile, “You get lonely or somethin’?”

BEN decided just to go with his guess. AFter all, he WAS lonely, so it wasn’t a lie. Not really. “Ya...lonely.”

Jeff yawned and lay back down, “Well I’ll keep ya company. Hey, where did Harry go anyway?”

“He’s on the couch, texin’ someone.”

“Oh cool. Well what should we do?”

BEN wanted to tell him exactly what he wanted to do, but he didn’t. He just stood there. Like an idiot. A stupid fanboy with a crush. 

Jeff sat up slowly and swung his legs off the bed, padding over to BEN’s frozen figure.   
“What is it, Benny?”

BEN would have smiled at the nickname, but he couldn’t. The little name Jeff had given him when he first got here...when he was still just a kid. “I’m lonely…”

Jeff wrapped his arms loosely around BEN’s neck from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Well stay with me then.”

BEN’s heart lept, only to fall even further. Jeff was just bein’ a good friend. He didn’t care. He had that slut, Harry.   
BEN felt bad for even thinking that. He wished he could like Harry...He DID like him. But...he was so envious of him that it made his eyes spin. 

Jeff pulled him a little closer, whispering, “What is it?”

BEN sucked in a short breath, wanting him to say more. He wanted him so badly. 

“Tell me, BEN. Talk to me.”

His voice was low and deep in his mind and Ben turned around to face him. “I love y---

Jeff interrupted his words with a kiss. It was full and shocking and deep. And it took BEN by such surprise that he almost choked. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening, and kissed him back completely. He was worried Jeff would change his mind, and knew he couldn’t let that happen. His arms wrapped around Jeff and he walked slowly toward the bed, pushing him along. Jeff allowed himself to be guided, and pulled out his phone, typing out the fastest text ever before letting himself fall back onto the bed. “What’re you gonna do to me?” Jeff said lustily, biting his lip a little and looking up from half lidded eyes. 

BEN was so turned on he couldn’t even stand it, and crawled quickly over Jeff, pinning him down with a forceful kiss. All the fantasies he ever played through in his mind were crowding for attention and he felt out of breath as he kissed him harshly. Jeff felt smothered under him, and pushed him back slightly, just to get a breath. 

\--

Harry’s lay on the couch, still on his back, RPing with a friend when the text came through. The simple code, “BEN 3” was all it took for him to type out a swift “night night” to his friends while he darted down the hall. He opened the door to Jeff’s room quietly, still gripping his phone, smiling like an idiot. His half slit cheek didn’t hurt anymore, and his eyes widened when he saw what was happening. He held up his phone silently, snapping a picture of BEN ripping Jeff’s hoodie off, before entering the room. The door closed quietly behind him and he shed his clothes as silently as possible.   
BEN was still kissing Jeff, and Harry bit his own lip, watching the act before him with glee. Jeff pushed at BEN’s chest slightly, taking a quick breath and chuckling softly, “Calm down there, I’m not going anywhere.”

BEN growled slightly, pushing himself roughly onto Jeff, pinning him down. Harry shivered slightly, standing behind them naked was going to get awkward real fast, not to mention chilly.   
Jeff managed to break away from BEN’s kiss long enough to kiss his shoulder and make eye contact with Harry. A blush instantly took over Harry’s cheeks and travelled to his ears when Jeff’s mouth played along BEN’s shoulder. His tongue traced the outline of his shoulder, eyes locked onto Harry.   
Harry’s breath was speeding up as he watched BEN tear Jeff’s clothes away, still oblivious to Harry’s presence. Jeff let him disrobe him completely, and Harry sucked in a startled gasp when BEN snapped Jeff around so he could fuck him. BEN heard the gasp, and whipped his head around, catching Harry just as he was clapping his hand over his mouth.   
“What’re you doing here??” BEN snarled and Jeff twisted around.  
“No, BEN, I invited him!” he said quickly, blocking any attempt BEN might have made to leap off the bed and strangle his boyfriend.   
“What??” BEN would have looked hurt if he wasn’t so pumped up to finally be with Jeff. But as it was, he simply reached a hand out and clamped it over Harry’s shoulder, pulling him roughly over to the bed and shoving him toward Jeff. “Fine, kid. We’ll both have him.” He laughed and Harry blinked, darting onto the bed in front of Jeff. He smiled slightly, watching BEN’s hand wrap around Jeff’s throat and pull him up to his knees. Harry knelt in front of Jeff, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. Jeff smiled as the two opposites kissed his body. BEN, with his rushed, rough touch. And Harry, with a calmer, deeper kiss. He pulled Harry closer, pushing their chests together and licking across Harry’s smooth teeth. BEN bit his shoulder and Jeff sucked in a pained breath, instinctively snapping his spine straight. BEN growled and pushed on Jeff’s back, forcing him forward into Harry’s arms. Harry laughed at the sudden pressure and fell onto his back, tucking his legs around Jeff quickly. BEN smiled, looking over Jeff’s shoulder at Harry’s face. It was sort of a high, watching Harry watch Jeff, and he quickly stuck a finger inside Jeff. It was rough and sudden and Jeff yelped, but BEN didn’t care, he just wanted to watch Harry’s face.   
Harry was a bit surprised by the loud noise, but quickly smiled and ran a hand through Jeff’s hair. He wasn’t paying attention to BEN, and didn’t even notice he was being watched. Jeff held himself up with one hand and put the other palm up between his face and Harry’s chest. A stream of saliva ran from his mouth to his palm while he looked into Harry’s eyes. Jeff’s freshly moistened fingers were cold on Harry’s entrance, but he bit his lip and let Jeff in smoothly. Jeff was so caught up in what he was doing to Harry, that he hardly noticed BEN’s fingers slip out of him. But, he certainly noticed when BEN jammed his erection inside him. “AAH! BEN!!!! What the fuck are you doing back there!!”  
BEN smiled and thrust himself in deeper, “Shut up, Jeff! Fuck your boyfriend already.”

Harry’s eyes widened at the violence of his crass statement and he bit his lip, looking at Jeff for confirmation that he wasn’t actually going to be hurt. Jeff dipped his head, kissing him reassuringly, calming his trembling limbs. “Let me in you.” Jeff whispered softly in Harry’s ear as he prodded him.  
Harry arched his hips slightly, ready to take him when BEN slammed himself into Jeff, knocking him off balance and forcing him inside Harry.  
The couple cried out at the sudden pressure and BEN laughed, thrusting himself back and forth quickly. Jeff gripped the sheets tightly, trying to mediate between Harry and BEN. He gasped at the searing pleasure BEN was giving him, crying out when BEN’s nails dug into his sides.   
Harry’s eyes were wide at the scene before him, BEN had the crazed look you would expect from a killer, and Jeff looked like he was about to come unglued. Jeff panted as BEN drove himself deeper and faster and he could hardly catch a breath. Harry loved the feeling of Jeff inside him, and where he was usually treated gently, BEN didn’t give a damn, and Jeff rocked into him harder under the added movement. Each participant watched the others, getting off on the different things they felt and saw. 

BEN loved the two men under his control. He loved Jeff under him and the look of slight pain on Harry’s face when he pushed his legs further apart so Jeff could go deeper into him. Loved the feeling of Jeff’s trembling muscles and the white on Harry’s knuckles as he gripped the sheets. BEN didn’t stop or slow down until he came, and even then, he rode Jeff longer than he should have. 

Once he was done, he bit down hard on Jeff’s shoulder, drawing blood that dripped onto Harry’s chest with every thrust Jeff made.   
Harry finished next, the craziness of his two favourite killers gettin’ it on right above him was too much for his teenage body to handle for long, and he screamed Jeff’s name while he slid back and forth on the sweaty sheets. He watched the blood drip onto his chest as Jeff’s confused body was rocked back and forth. Harry collapsed under him and Jeff yelped as he was yanked out. BEN growled and instantly reached around to pump Jeff. The wide eyed killer screamed when BEN stroked him harshly and he came on Harry’s stomach with a rough moan. “B-BEN! Stop!” he panted, and thankfully, the man behind him listened.   
Harry had hardly been able to catch his breath when he felt Jeff finish all over him and he smiled, pulling Jeff down onto him in a shaky embrace. BEN was still kneeling behind Jeff, but landed on the bed with a thud, jostling the couple beside him. Jeff flipped over with a smile, pulling Harry to him and kissing the top of his head, one hand extended to BEN.  
BEN curled around him quickly, his face buried in Jeff’s hair.   
Harry snuggled into Jeff’s side, comforted by his warmth and presence. BEN breathed deeply, nuzzling Jeff’s hair as he started to drift off. The three of them fell asleep softly in each other’s arms, finally comforted by the mansion instead of feeling alone and scared. They felt like family, and even though their lives were still the same, they were able to forget about their troubles while the slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a teaser, nothing overly graphic in this first chapter. I was originally going to do a Oneshot, but decided to make it into something I could add chapters to. So, you know what to do! Comments make the world go 'round, and also make me type faster! *wink wink*
> 
> Work is a gift for @ImInLoveWithJTK on Wattpad! Check out his stuff!
> 
> I will also be posting this story on Wattpad, under the same name. Ciao!


End file.
